


Новое Поколение

by Military_Intelligence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постапокалипсис. 4 века назад в результате глобальной эпидемии вымерло 99% населения Земли. Выжившие основали последний Город и новое общество, которым все эти годы правит династия Холмсов. Люди отгородились от зараженного мира высокой стеной и живут под неусыпным надзором правительства, но среди них есть недовольные, Грегори Лестрейд и Джон Уотсон из их числа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое Поколение

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам Aeon Flux.

Грег поправил на боку потрепанную монтажную сумку и пружинящим шагом направился к служебному входу № 34. В вечерних сумерках пустое пространство перед Стеной казалось особенно безжизненным. Джон дожидался его, слившись с серой шероховатой поверхностью Стены в десяти футах от входа.

— Привет, все спокойно? — негромко произнес Грег, доставая из кармана универсальную карту доступа.

— Вполне. — Джон коротко кивнул. — Тихо, словно в склепе. Даже птицы не летают.

Оба имели весьма смутное представление о склепе как таковом, но им почему-то казалось, что это определение корректно по отношению к текущей обстановке.

— Логично. На Стене работают ультразвуковые отпугиватели. — Приложив карту, Грег дождался тихого щелчка замка и открыл дверцу люка, за которой были установлены биометрические считыватели. — Ты не знал?

Джон поджал губы и отрицательно мотнул головой. Простые обыватели предпочитали не говорить и не думать о Стене, делая вид, будто ее не существует. Он и сам был таким до недавних пор. Пригнувшись, чтобы глаз попал в зону обзора считывателя сетчатки, Грег положил правую ладонь на светящуюся слабым синим светом панель.

«Назовите ваше имя и идентификационный номер», — проскрежетал механический голос.

— Грегори Лестрейд, 35684576.

«Вход разрешен».

Загудели двигатели, медленно отодвигая в сторону массивную дверь.

— Идем. — Грег махнул Джону рукой. — По регламенту у меня 15 минут на первоначальную диагностику, нужно уложиться в срок.

Они энергично зашагали по крутой полутемной лестнице, с двух сторон сдавленной обшарпанными стенами.

— Тебе направо, — подсказал Грег несколько пролетов спустя. — А я пойду наверх, разберусь с брызгалкой.

Брызгалками на сленге обслуживающего персонала звались автоматические распылители, которые курсировали по внешнему краю Стены, не позволяя настойчивым растениям подобраться вплотную.

Выйдя на поверхность, Грег глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух.

Сопротивление ждало подходящего момента несколько месяцев. Этот план родился не так давно, когда один из исследователей Стены выкупил у какого-то чокнутого барахольщика копии старых чертежей с указанием всех коммуникационных узлов и распределительных щитков, а крупный сетевой специалист, примкнувший к Сопротивлению незадолго до этого, написал вредоносный код, способный заразить сетевые устройства и парализовать передачу данных.

«Видеокамеры будут продолжать работать, каналы будут физически доступны, но не смогут передавать картинку — объяснял он единомышленникам на общем собрании. — Им потребуется много времени, чтобы устранить последствия и отыскать точку проникновения».

«Это наш шанс избавиться от слежки и свергнуть существующий режим», — единогласно согласился совет.

По роду служебных обязанностей Грег располагал контролируемым доступом к помещениям Стены. Джон был приятелем Грега, одним из самых хладнокровных и умелых новичков Сопротивления, к тому же он лучше Грега управлялся со всякими компьютерными приспособлениями. Разработчик вредоносного кода наотрез отказался работать в полевых условиях.

Ждать поломки в нужном секторе пришлось на удивление долго. Грег вызывался на дежурства практически через день, он все равно не знал чем заняться в одиночестве своей скромной квартирки. Джона полчаса назад практически выдернули с хирургической операции — он работал врачом в одной из периферийных клиник.

— У меня все готово, что у тебя? — Джон поднялся к Грегу восемь минут спустя.

— Питающий провод отломился. — Грег захлопнул крышку и щелкнул тумблером. — Уже исправил.

Брызгалка зашуршала и деловито поползла влево по рельсу. Грег сложил инструменты в сумку и, выключив фонарь, задумчиво осмотрел темнеющую на фоне звездного неба бескрайность леса.

— По-моему биологи правы, и там уже можно жить, — тихо произнес он. — А нас зачем-то до сих пор держат запертыми в этой клетке.

Джон подошел ближе, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в сгустившейся темноте.

— Какой он при свете дня? — В его голосе промелькнула легкая нотка благоговения.

— Зеленый. Живой. Манящий. — Грег тряхнул головой и, забросив сумку на плечо, направился в сторону лестницы. — Идем. Пора отсюда убираться.

Возле служебного фургона, который Грег бросил на окраине Города, Джон протянул ему ладонь на прощание и неожиданно предложил:

— Гарри обещала приготовить сегодня что-нибудь особенное. Может, заглянешь к нам на ужин?

— А есть повод? — Грег мягко усмехнулся. Это был уже не первый раз, когда простодушный Джон пытался свести его со своей непутевой старшей сестрой.

— Не знаю. Может быть. Она обещала сказать вечером.

— Ладно, так и быть. Только отчитаюсь за вызов и переоденусь.

— Договорились. — Удовлетворенно кивнув, Джон развернулся и зашагал к своему автомобилю.

Через сорок пять минут Грег получил от него короткое сообщение:

«Не приезжай. Встретимся в Доме».

***

— Сэр, плановое заседание совета правления начнется через пять минут. — Беатрис отвлеклась от коммуникатора и вежливо улыбнулась.

Майкрофт закрыл просматриваемый документ и благодарно кивнул. Встав с кресла, снял с вешалки пиджак и отточенным движением скользнул в его рукава. Критически осмотрел себя в зеркало и поправил чуть съехавший узел галстука. В современном мире уже никто не носил костюмов-троек, однако Майкрофт не собирался менять давние привычки.

Семь циклов. Семь циклов он непрестанно руководил жизнью этой разношерстной толпы и ждал. И, кажется, начал выдыхаться еще столетие назад.

— Что с системой видеонаблюдения? — уточнил он у помощницы, выходя из кабинета. — Есть шанс, что ее работоспособность восстановят сегодня?

— Специалистам требуется время для анализа вредоносной программы, сэр. На данный момент они не дают никаких прогнозов. Обе линии — и резервная и основная — забиты посторонними информационными пакетами, каждое сетевое устройство заражено. Видеокамеры работают в автономном режиме, пропускная способность канала слишком мала. Я наметила апгрейд системы на следующий квартал, смета и план работ направлены вам на утверждение.

Майкрофт мысленно скривился. Беатрис прогнозировала эту диверсию еще три цикла назад. Тогда он проигнорировал ее рапорт, хотя она, безусловно, не может этого помнить. Всякий раз вступая в эту должность Майкрофт полагал, что Решение будет найдено в ближайшее время. И всякий раз ошибался.

— Здравствуйте, господин Председатель. — Секретарь правления услужливо распахнул перед ним дверь конференц-зала.

— Здравствуйте, господа. Прошу всех садиться. — Майкрофт занял привычное место во главе стола. — Давайте приступим.

Заседание началось.

Недавно назначенный министр финансов «ныл» о перерасходе бюджета, выделенного на борьбу с Мятежниками. Глядя в его непроницаемо узкие глаза, Майкрофт без труда слышал завуалированный учтивыми фразами намек на самоуправство министра по безопасности и мимоходом удивлялся навыкам этого китайца, приобретенным в течение одной человеческой жизни. Министр энергетики озвучил свежий доклад своих подчиненных о положительных изменениях в климате. Едва дождавшись окончания его речи, молодой и горячий министр контроля за Периметром сообщил об очередном прошении группы ученых-энтузиастов разрешить исследовательскую экспедицию за пределы Города. Майкрофт снова обещал обдумать этот вопрос, хотя твердо знал, что вверенное ему «стадо» не стоит выпускать из-под надзора. Не сейчас, когда Решение все еще не найдено. Министр попытался припугнуть его народным недовольством, предложил собрать ведущих специалистов и провести экспертную оценку внешней окружающей среды хотя бы с высоты Стены, чтобы лишить Мятежников части их аргументов, но тут вклинился министр безопасности и с солнечной улыбкой сообщил, что с Мятежниками стоит бороться исключительно силовыми методами.

Разгорелась жаркая дискуссия о достоинствах дипломатии и пропаганды. Майкрофт слышал все эти доводы уже бессчетное количество раз. Одно и то же из века в век, ну сколько можно! Он подумал, что и в первый цикл не слишком трепетно относился к вынужденным смертям врагов и простых горожан, а уж в последнее время... Чересчур привык. Но у него были на то серьезные причины, а вот реакция министра безопасности выглядела подозрительно. Слишком подозрительно. Действия этого человека требовали тщательного изучения, особенно, учитывая его «подвиги» в предыдущих жизнях. «Джеймс Мориарти», — Майкрофт сделал себе мысленную пометку.

— Огласите статистику за последнюю неделю, — не повышая голоса, произнес он, но все министры словно по волшебству услышали его и, притихнув, вернулись на свои места.

Джим театральным жестом вытащил из кармана коммуникатор, хотя Майкрофт ни секунды не сомневался, что нужные цифры хранятся у него в голове.

— Было проведено 1250 рейдов в разных частях Города. Выявлено и обезврежено 123 Мятежника, 245 человек отправлены на дознание, 324 - помещены в камеры предварительного заключения. Потерь среди мирного населения нет. Потери среди личного состава - 2 человека. — Он добродушно усмехнулся. — Это смешные цифры, господа. Не стоит из-за них обвинять меня в кровожадности.

«Действительно смешные. — Майкрофт подсчитал в уме. — Около 0,1 процента общего населения в год».

Словно подслушав его мысли, Джим поощрительно кивнул. Внутри Майкрофта вспыхнуло раздражение: манипулировать и управлять большим количеством неординарных людей на поверку оказалось не так уж легко. Он опустил сцепленные в замок руки на стол и обвел нарочито спокойным взглядом присутствующих.

— Принципы меритократического общества, в котором мы существуем на сегодняшний день, не подразумевают безусловного уничтожения инакомыслящих граждан. Силовые методы оправданы лишь в случае предотвращения серьезных правонарушений, или наказания за оные. Не забывайте, что интеллектуальный уровень наших сограждан очень высок. С ними можно и нужно договариваться. — Он поднялся на ноги, давая понять, что заседание окончено. — Подготовьте информацию по всем обезвреженным Мятежникам за последний год. Я соберу команду независимого аудита, которая оценит правомерность принятых вами решений.

В лице Джима не дрогнул ни один мускул, лишь прищур глаз, казалось, стал чуточку злее.

— Как вам будет угодно, Председатель.

Эпидемия Промышленной болезни случившаяся почти 400 лет назад унесла жизни 99 процентов населения Земли. По вполне логичному стечению обстоятельств, когда была разработана вакцина, воспользоваться ею успела лишь кучка ученых и тех, кто поверил их предостережениям и следовал рекомендациям. Выжившие основали последний Город и спрятались от зараженного мира за глухой стеной. Средний уровень интеллекта в новом обществе оказался высок. Настолько высок, что возник дефицит обычной рабочей силы. Все эти грандиозные умы отказывались заниматься низменным физическим трудом, предпочитая исследовать, изобретать и творить. Несмотря на то, что почти все бумажные и электронные книги были брошены в «старом» мире, общество сохранило научно-технические знания, взамен утратив большинство других. Уровень технологий неизменно прогрессировал. В Городе появилось множество новых механических и электронных устройств, выполняющих за людей ежедневную рутину.

Отпустив Беатрис, Майкрофт прошел по длинному извилистому лабиринту коридоров Цитадели и спустился в лабораторию брата. Сел за потемневший от времени полированный стол. Его поставили здесь шесть циклов назад, когда Майкрофт пытался помочь Шерлоку в поиске Решения, но затем понял, что не в состоянии с равной эффективностью руководить Городом и заниматься исследованиями. Новое общество было непростым, его жизнь нельзя было пускать на самотек. Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и, откинув голову на подголовник кресла, вытянул ноги.

— Кто из твоих умников разозлил тебя на этот раз? — в тоне Шерлока мелькнуло любопытство, хотя он даже не поднял взгляд от кривой графика, ползущей на одном из мониторов.

— Министр безопасности. — Не увидев в лице брата понимания, Майкрофт несколькими нажатиями клавиш вывел на соседний экран фотографию из личного дела Джеймса Мориарти.

Шерлок практически не покидал лабораторию. Работал сутки напролет, зачастую ел и спал на месте. Сюда никто не допускался кроме Майкрофта и его помощницы. Помимо них никто не знал, над чем работает Шерлок.

— А, Ричард Брук. — В зрачках Шерлока сверкнула искра узнавания.

Ричард состоял в международной группе ученых, разработавших формулу вакцины от Промышленной болезни.

— В этом цикле его зовут Джеймс Мориарти. — Майкрофт недовольно скривился. Временами его ужасно бесило это странное нежелание Шерлока запоминать определенные факты, имена и события. — Если бы не его несомненная гениальность, которую можно использовать в благих целях, я бы не колеблясь запер его в Бедламе.

— Какое милое античное словечко, — ехидно усмехнулся Шерлок. — Уверен, члены современной французской диаспоры давно забыли историю его возникновения. — Он все же повернулся и взглянул на брата. — Может, Ричарда просто не «воспроизводить» в следующем цикле?

— Это было бы гуманно по отношению ко мне. — Майкрофт беззлобно фыркнул. — Но мне любопытно выяснить, в какой сфере можно задействовать эту личность, чтобы польза от его деятельности наконец-то превысила наносимый им вред.

— По-моему в последней жизни он менее деструктивен, чем в предыдущих. Вовремя встретился со своим Себом, не успев серьезно покалечить психику. Этот военный его неизменно хорошо стабилизирует. Опять же, пост министра безопасности дал ему нужный уровень свобод и возможность применить врожденные таланты.

— Ты все-таки следишь за судьбой своего бывшего соперника, — удовлетворенно констатировал Майкрофт.

— Потому что ты подпускаешь его слишком близко. — Шерлок дернул плечом, будто оправдываясь.

— После второго цикла, когда он спланировал и почти организовал революцию за нашей спиной, я принял на вооружение поговорку о врагах, которых нужно держать ближе, чем друзей.

— А у тебя есть друзья для сравнения? — пробормотал Шерлок, снова уткнувшись в колонки расчетов, но Майкрофт его все равно услышал.

— У меня есть ты, — жестко отрезал он, уловив в тоне брата слабый намек на сочувствие. — Этого достаточно. — Он закрыл глаза и утомленно растер лицо ладонями. — Запланируй полет Реликта, нужно «воспроизвести» бывшего министра финансов. Только на этот раз ему следует заняться чем-то другим - он не оправдал моих надежд в своем прежнем статусе.

— Уже добавил его образец в список, я как раз подбирал новую группу.

— Последний эксперимент провалился? — уточнил Майкрофт, хотя Беатрис сообщила ему результат еще вчера вечером.

Шерлок не ответил, сконцентрировавшись на столбцах итоговых формул и цифр, затем одним резким движением руки стер все написанное и принялся по новой заполнять чистую поверхность закорючками значков.

— Кстати, я считаю, что в этом цикле нам следует клонировать себя чуть раньше, — проигнорировав вспышку брата, заявил Майкрофт будничным тоном. — Обстановка слишком накалилась. Мой клон должен появиться к концу года.

— Может, на этот раз все же сделаем нас одного возраста? — Крутанувшись на стуле, Шерлок пытливо заглянул Майкрофту в глаза.

— Все еще мучаешься комплексами младшего брата? — Майкрофт выгнул чуть рыжеватую бровь и язвительно усмехнулся. — Пора бы уже смириться. Нет, Шерлок, все останется по-прежнему.

— Из нас двоих только ты всегда был подвержен комплексам. — Он резко отвернулся, но Майкрофт различил в его голосе едва уловимое разочарование.

— Не будем нарушать привычный ход вещей. — Майкрофт примирительно вскинул руку, разглядывая напряженную спину брата, даже не удивившись, когда это клонирование самих себя стало для него привычным. Он встал с кресла и потянулся, чтобы успокаивающе потрепать Шерлока по плечу, но в последний момент передумал. Взрослый Шерлок редко поощрял подобные прикосновения.

— А _его_ ты бы тоже клонировал год в год? — Зеленые, чуть прищуренные глаза уставились на Майкрофта с холодным любопытством. — Несмотря на весь букет наследственности, генетическое несовершенство ДНК, укорачивающее срок жизни, и предрасположенность к вредным привычкам? Ты бы не захотел скинуть ему лет пять-семь, чтобы он стал чуть младше тебя, чуть более подвержен твоему влиянию и авторитету?

— _Его_ нет, Шерлок. — Майкрофт стойко выдержал взгляд брата, но на самом дне его зрачков плеснулась застарелая боль. — Его _больше_ нет. Бессмысленно тратить время, анализируя невозможное. — Он горько усмехнулся и как-то разом сник, словно рассыпался внутренний стержень, удерживавший его тело в вертикальном положении.

Острое чувство вины кольнуло под ребрами, Шерлок закусил губу и отвернулся. Они с Майкрофтом остались вдвоем - родителей не успели спасти во время эпидемии. И если его самого не очень тяготило вынужденное одиночество, то в Майкрофте неизменно ощущалась эта пустота. Потерянность. В последнее время Шерлок все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что пора бы уже научиться беречь старшего брата, как бы странно это ни звучало.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать. — Он нервно взъерошил волосы. — Забудь.

Майкрофт нахмурился, осознав, что выглядит и чувствует себя до ужаса уязвимым. Не следовало сейчас так дестабилизировать Шерлока, ему был нужен спокойный уверенный старший брат. А депрессивные настроения стоит отложить на потом, когда будет найдено Решение, когда можно будет наконец-то отвлечься от всех этих глобальных задач и сконцентрироваться на личных переживаниях. Передать бразды правления в надежные руки и зарыться в какой-нибудь тихий глухой угол.

— Все нормально. — Вернув на лицо бесстрастное выражение, Майкрофт выпрямился и плотно сомкнул губы. — На досуге проанализируй логи и видеозаписи, всю доступную информацию по деятельности Мориарти. Можешь взломать его информационную базу, если пожелаешь. Только осторожно. Мне нужно знать, что он замышляет на этот раз.

— Поручи Антее. Она же у тебя признанный специалист по сбору информации. — Шерлок язвительно фыркнул и мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного тянущего чувства внутри.

— У нее сейчас есть более приоритетные задачи. — Майкрофт сухо улыбнулся. — К тому же ты знаешь этого человека лучше всех остальных, поэтому я прошу тебя. И на случай, если ты забыл, в этом цикле мою помощницу зовут Беатрис.

— Не помню и не собираюсь запоминать. В моих чертогах нет лишнего места для подобных глупостей. Считаю, слово «Антея» уже давно перестало быть именем собственным и стало нарицательным. Смирись.

— А ты перестань ревновать, это выглядит ужасно глупо. — Майкрофт не удержался и все же потрепал Шерлока по голове, ласково пригладил давно не стриженую копну темных вьющихся волос. К его огромному удивлению, брат не скривился и не отшатнулся. — Я буду у себя. Звони, если что-то понадобится. — Он развернулся и вышел из лаборатории, чувствуя, как жжет между лопаток пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

***

_Шумная незнакомая улица, затопившие проезжую часть контуры автомобилей, смазанные силуэты прохожих. Грег смотрит в идеально выпрямленную спину удаляющегося мужчины._

_— Может, выпьем по чашечке кофе? — весело кричит он ему вслед, губы растягиваются в неконтролируемой улыбке._

_— Сожалею, но я уже опаздываю на встречу. — Мужчина оглядывается через плечо, и Грег успевает заметить взъерошенный ветром вихор волос над высоким лбом, выдающийся нос и волевой подбородок. — Как-нибудь в другой раз, инспектор. — Мужчина перекладывает огромный черный зонт из одной руки в другую и открывает дверцу припаркованного у тротуара темного седана._

_— А как насчет ужина? — опьянев от непонятной радости, распирающей грудь, решается Грег. — Вы бы согласились поужинать со мной?_

_Мужчина поворачивает голову. Грег пытается разглядеть его лицо, но видит лишь насмешливо прищуренные сине-стальные глаза. Кажется, что они смотрят прямо в душу. Неожиданно мужчина оказывается всего в нескольких дюймах от Грега, и узкие бледные губы выдыхают, обжигая кожу скрытым в словах обещанием:_

_— Возможно, инспектор. Все возможно._

_Сердце пропускает удар, и Грег с опозданием понимает симптомы своего состояния: влюбленность. Он влюблен в этого незнакомого, но такого родного человека._

***

Проснувшись, Грег сел на краю кровати и с силой сдавил виски. Голова гудела, как чугунный колокол - он так и не смог нормально отдохнуть прошлой ночью, и дело было вовсе не в странных снах. Они преследовали его много лет, и Грег научился их игнорировать. Он разделял точку зрения своей жены Кэтрин на этот счет и не собирался по каждой мелочи бегать к врачам, хотя общественная мораль осуждала подобное поведение. И возможно, эти сны не были такой уж мелочью.

Кэтрин словно предвидела свою судьбу. Старательно избегая различного рода медицинских учреждений всю сознательную жизнь, она погибла, возвращаясь с врачебного осмотра. И Грег никак не мог решить, было ли это несчастье банальным совпадением или жестокой иронией мироздания.

Он встал с кровати и босиком прошлепал в гостиную.

— Джон, вставай, пора собираться.

Грег забрал его вчера из Дома — координационного центра Сопротивления — и отвез к себе. А потом они полночи просидели бок о бок на старом продавленном диване. Молча. Пить было нельзя. Руководство поставило перед ними новую задачу: сегодня им предстояло убрать двух последних представителей влиятельнейшей династии, которая правила Городом с момента его создания и поддерживала тоталитарный режим, прикрываясь байками о технократическом обществе. Двух братьев по фамилии Холмс.

Вчера сотрудники службы безопасности застрелили Гарри. На кухне их общей с Джоном квартиры. Гарри официально обвинили в связях с Сопротивлением. По счастливой случайности Джона дома не оказалось, он в это время как раз находился на Стене вместе с Грегом. Но Гарри и Сопротивление? Какая нелепость. Этой женщине всегда недоставало душевных сил, она никогда не была борцом за свободу.

Возможно, стоило отложить операцию на день-два, хотя временные рамки были очень жесткими. Возможно, стоило выбрать других исполнителей. Но руководство решило, что два горящих местью друга лучше парочки более уравновешенных, но менее сработавшихся бойцов. К тому же, это был билет в один конец. С вероятностью 98% они не смогут выбраться из Цитадели по завершении миссии.

Грег обвел внимательным взглядом свое унылое жилище. Ему давно казалось, что все в его судьбе пошло наперекосяк. Не та работа, не та женщина, хотя он по-своему любил Кэтрин и всегда внимательно к ней относился. Не та жизнь. И если сегодня ему суждено будет умереть, что ж, хотелось надеяться, что его действия принесут независимость и облегчение остальным жителям Города. Дадут свободу выбирать и строить жизнь по собственному разумению.

***

«Если вам снятся плохие сны, обратитесь в Центр контроля над сновидениями», — лился из динамиков приятный женский голос.

Джон глубже надвинул капюшон, стараясь не отставать от Грега. Они приближались к площади перед Цитаделью, быстро, но без ненужной спешки. Джону снились плохие сны, о которых он никому не рассказывал, даже Гарри. Ему снились непонятные сны: жара песок и кровь. Сочетание этих слов воскрешало в памяти слово «война», но Джон не был уверен, что знает его точное значение. А еще они ассоциировались с внутренней болью и пустотой. С безысходностью. Джон чертовски устал от этих удушливых мутных кошмаров.

«Если вы собрались завести ребенка, обратитесь в Центр контроля над рождаемостью», — продолжала вещать невидимая дикторша.

«Сплошные центры контроля, — мысленно поморщился Джон. — Как бы мы без вас жили?»

Он читал неофициальные отчеты. Население Города за последние 400 лет совсем не увеличилось, хотя нынешнее общество можно было с легкостью назвать благополучным и процветающим. Ученые так и не выяснили причину. Или выяснили, но скрывали ее от простых обывателей.

— Взгляните, это моя дочь, она пропала. Вы ее не видели? — Растрепанный мужчина в серой куртке настойчиво пытался привлечь внимание прохожих, протягивая им маленькое фото в овальной рамке. — Может, вы встречали ее? Она пропала три недели назад.

Следуя за Грегом, Джон обогнул мужчину по дуге. Люди пропадали все чаще, а служба безопасности ничего не предпринимала. Это было вопиюще неправильно, слишком выбивалось из той радостной картины Города, которую рисовало в умах жителей городское правление.

«Если вас преследуют сильные головные боли и чувство дежавю, обратитесь…»

Джон раздраженно сжал челюсти и, поборов стойкое желание заткнуть уши, постарался отвлечься от городского шума.

***

Попасть внутрь Цитадели не составило особого труда. Грег не знал, откуда у Сопротивления появились коды доступа и план коридоров, но тайный информатор их не подвел, все сработало как надо. Внутри было тихо и пустынно. Вход, которым они воспользовались, похоже, был заброшен и забыт много лет назад. Коротко посовещавшись, они с Джоном разделились: Грег пошел вправо, к кабинету старшего Холмса, а Джон направился вниз по лестнице в лабораторные помещения.

Добравшись до более обжитой части Цитадели, Грег последний раз сверился с намеченным маршрутом и вскоре достиг нужного места. Приложив карту доступа к считывателю возле массивной, ничем не примечательной двери, взял наизготовку пистолет и рывком распахнул ее. В кабинете никого не оказалось. Грег посмотрел на часы. Неизвестный доброжелатель помимо карт доступа и внутреннего плана Цитадели снабдил Сопротивление подробным расписанием перемещений старшего Холмса. Младший, судя по донесениям разведки, редко покидал лабораторию. Спрятавшись за тяжелой пыльной портьерой, Грег приготовился ждать.

Спустя семнадцать томительных минут дверь почти бесшумно отворилась, прошелестели шаги, приглушенные толстым ковровым покрытием, тихо скрипнуло кресло. Стремительно вынырнув из своего укрытия, Грег направил пистолет на сидящего за столом мужчину, но вместо страха различил в лице жертвы лишь закономерное удивление и что-то очень похожее на надежду.

— Тревор, это действительно ты? — с видимым усилием выдавил тот, растерянно сведя к переносице светлые, чуть рыжеватые брови.

В мозгу Грега что-то щелкнуло, словно откинулась крышка воображаемого сундука, выпуская на свободу утраченные знания. Рука с пистолетом самовольно опустилась вниз. Перед глазами пронеслась череда ярких картинок. Вспомнился этот цепкий взгляд, тембр голоса, свежесть весеннего воздуха, распирающего легкие. А в следующий момент Грег ощутил сильный тупой удар по затылку, и его разум окутала тьма.

***

Он очнулся в крошечной светлой комнате без окон и дверей. Ощупал голову и попытался оценить ситуацию: крови нет, конечности свободны, из вещей забрали только оружие. Нужно связаться с Джоном и выбираться отсюда. Поднявшись на ноги, Грег начал осматривать сплошное белое покрытие стен в поисках стыков, которые могли бы указать на выход. Как-то же его сюда поместили? Хотелось надеяться, что не через потолок. Внезапно пластик одной из стен помутнел, а через секунду стал прозрачным. По ту сторону экрана Грег увидел свою несостоявшуюся жертву в компании миловидной черноволосой девушки и двух сурового вида охранников.

— Оставьте нас, — не поворачивая головы, скомандовал Холмс, пристально изучая Грега от макушки до мысков ботинок.

Искаженный динамиками голос уже не казался таким знакомым. Грег вышел на середину комнаты и, сложив руки на груди, спокойно ждал продолжения. Охранники послушно удалились.

– Как самочувствие? Надеюсь, вы простите моей помощнице ее излишнее рвение?

Грег не ответил, лишь уважительно покосился на девушку — в ней безошибочно угадывался профессионал и не только в области делопроизводства. Если бы она находилась по эту сторону баррикад, Грег непременно бы…

— Беатрис, ты тоже можешь идти, — с деланным безразличием произнес Холмс, но слух Грега царапнули легкие нотки недовольства.

Девушка недоуменно нахмурилась, однако возразить не посмела. Когда она ушла, Холмс сцепил руки за спиной и чуть ссутулился. Со странной жадностью продолжая ощупывать взглядом фигуру Грега, он раз за разом возвращался к лицу, однако избегал смотреть в глаза.

Через пять минут глухого молчания Грег сдался:

— Зачем вы оставили мне жизнь? Что вам от меня нужно?

Холмс встрепенулся, болезненно сморщился:

— А почему вы не застрелили меня, когда у вас была такая возможность? Что вам помешало?

— Я… — Грег взъерошил пятерной коротко стриженые волосы. Он даже для самого себя не мог четко сформулировать причину той идиотской заминки. А как он станет объясняться перед руководством Сопротивления? Впрочем, об этом придется беспокоиться, только если он ухитрится выбраться из Цитадели живым.

— Вы что-то почувствовали, верно? Что-то вспомнили? — Подавшись вперед, Холмс выжидающе прищурился. — Вы больше не жаждете меня убить, — самоуверенно заключил он.

Грега окатило бессильной яростью. Холмс был прав, и осознание этого бесило еще сильнее. Грег не понимал своих реакций. Не помнил причин. Не знал, откуда в мозгу взялись те картинки. Это пугало.

— Войди сюда и верни мне оружие, тогда и проверим, готов ли я убить тебя, — проскрежетал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, воинственно вскинув голову.

— Увы, я не настолько глуп, как может показаться на первый взгляд. — Холмс отступил, тщательно маскируя разочарование под сдержанность. — Именно поэтому вас поместили в камеру. Что ж, дам вам время обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и успокоиться.

Экран погас, вновь приобретя вид матового белого пластика. Грег выдохнул и опустился на твердый широкий выступ возле одной из стен. Внезапно в углу распахнулся маленький люк, внутри которого оказался стакан до половины заполненный прозрачной жидкостью. Грег язвительно фыркнул: «Неужели меня считают таким простофилей?». Покрутил стакан в руке и отставил в сторону. Попытался связаться с Джоном, но потерпел неудачу — судя по всему, стены камеры экранировали сигнал.

Через двадцать минут бесплодных метаний часть стены бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и в образовавшемся проеме возник встревоженный Джон. Рядом с ним маячил долговязый субъект с необычно заостренными чертами лица. Джон держал в опущенной руке пистолет, однако не боялся оставить странного незнакомца за спиной. «Черт! Это же младший Холмс!» — запоздало вспомнил Грег и вскочил на ноги.

— Грег, я… — начал Джон, нерешительно оглянувшись на своего спутника, словно в поисках поддержки.

— Почему ты не выполнил задание? — перебил он, уже заранее зная ответ.

— Все не так просто, как мы с тобой полагали. Все… слегка запутанно. Я… мы расскажем тебе, но не здесь. Сейчас нам нужно…

— Как это было, инспектор? Вы что-то вспомнили? Что именно вы вспомнили? Что почувствовали? — вынырнув из-за плеча Джона, зачастил младший Холмс, сверля Грега настойчивым взглядом.

— Не тараторь. — Грег поморщился и рефлекторно вскинул руку. Нахлынуло острое чувство дежавю.

В голове роились сотни вопросов. Опять инспектор. Инспектор чего? Это совпадение или его специально пытаются сбить с толку? Но откуда Холмсам знать? Грег отлично помнил всю свою скучную бесцельную жизнь от младенчества до сегодняшнего дня. Те картинки — не его воспоминания. И воспоминания ли вообще? Почему для них это так важно?

— Что сюда подмешали? — Он сделал два шага в сторону и, взяв стакан, сунул в руки Холмса. — Яд? Снотворное? Транквилизатор?

Тот взболтал жидкость, оценил на просвет. Передав стакан Джону, достал из кармана небольшой приборчик. Обмакнув палец в жидкость, капнул на специальное стеклышко и вгляделся в кривую графика. Пролистнул список показателей и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Дело рук Майкрофта?

Грег внутренне вздрогнул - звук этого имени острым осколком царапнул по сердцу. _Майкрофт?_

— Это прислал вам мой брат? — продолжил допытываться младший Холмс, заметив непонимание в глазах Грега. — Мда… Скорость вашего мышления осталась на прежнем удручающем уровне. — Он демонстративно скривился.

— Возможно. Я не видел. Стакан появился после его ухода. — Сделав над собой усилие, Грег попытался собраться с мыслями. В висках стучали глухие молоточки приближающейся мигрени. — Так что там?

— Зашифрованное послание, — пожал плечами Холмс.

— Послание? И о чем в нем говорится?

— Понятия не имею, вам придется выпить, чтобы узнать.

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Грег и взял стакан. — Пристрели его, если мне станет плохо. — Он требовательно посмотрел на Джона.

Тот облизнул губы и быстро кивнул. Грег выдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, и сделал щедрый глоток. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем очертания камеры поблекли, их заволокло плотным туманом, из которого вынырнула размытая фигура Майкрофта Холмса.

«Не могу говорить об этом вслух. Здесь небезопасно. Приходите, я готов ответить на все ваши вопросы. Теперь вы знаете, где меня искать», — произнес в голове Грега властный, до дрожи знакомый голос.

Растирая онемевшее лицо, Грег медленно возвращался в реальность. Теперь у него была визуальная карта и коды доступа для входа в особую часть Цитадели. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что Джон удерживает его в вертикальном положении, плотно прижав к стене, настороженно вглядывается в лицо.

— У меня к вам только один вопрос. — Выпрямившись, Грег отобрал у несопротивляющегося Джона пистолет и отошел на пару футов. — Как вы меня нашли?

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, зачем-то одернул куртку.

— К Шерлоку в лабораторию явилась какая-то женщина, и я спрятался под столом. Она сказала, что полчаса назад на территории Цитадели был пойман Мятежник, предупредила, чтобы Шерлок вел себя осмотрительно. Когда она ушла, Шерлок подключился к системе внутреннего видеонаблюдения и, увидев тебя в камере, бросился наверх. Я побежал вслед за ним.

— Понятно. — Грег проверил обойму пистолета и шагнул к выходу.

Младший Холмс преградил ему путь. Решительно, но без лишней агрессии. Его руки покоились в карманах лабораторного халата, губы сжались в тонкую линию, подбородок упрямо вздернулся.

— Сделаешь _ему_ больно, и я законсервирую твою ДНК без права последующего перерождения, — произнес он, опасно сузив глаза.

Грег не понял чем ему угрожают, но понял за кого. Он кивнул, соглашаясь с правилами и, обогнув Холмса, вышел в коридор.

***

Ворвавшись в комнату, Грег бегло осматривается и захлопывает дверь. Майкрофт поднимается из кресла и делает шаг ему навстречу. Визуально спокойный и сдержанный. В многослойном костюме необычного покроя и светлой рубашке. Без оружия.

Грег хватает его за плечо и швыряет к стене. Упирает дуло пистолета в высокий веснушчатый лоб, изучает непроницаемое лицо. Уголки тонких губ едва заметно подрагивают, на виске истошно пульсирует синяя жилка, глаза в полутьме приобретают серебристо-стальной ртутный оттенок.

Майкрофт совсем не сопротивляется, и Грег не уверен, чего в этом бездействии больше: твердой уверенности или обреченности. Близость сводит с ума на порядок сильнее звука голоса. Тело охватывает неконтролируемый жар.

«Следовало сохранять дистанцию», — мелькает в мозгу запоздалая дельная мысль.

Воздух становится плотным и вязким, время замедляет свой бег.

«Да что же ты со мной делаешь?» — Наощупь сдвинув рычажок предохранителя, Грег аккуратно отшвыривает пистолет на сидение кресла.

Губы Майкрофта горчат нездешней тоской. Жесткие. Сухие. Неприступные.

Грег хотел бы быть нежным. Он всегда был нежен со своей женой и немногочисленными женщинами до нее, но сейчас не может сдержаться. Это похоже на шаг в пропасть: так же мучительно страшно и опьяняюще больно.

«Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? Почему не пришел раньше?»

Уткнувшись в длинную бледную шею, Грег терзает ртом обнаженное горло чуть выше воротника рубашки и полной грудью вдыхает запах полыни, неотступно преследовавший его на протяжении всей жизни.

«Зачем ты позволяешь мне все это?»

На плечи ложатся непривычно тяжелые мужские ладони, и внезапно оживившийся Майкрофт втягивает его в жгучий, полный отчаяния поцелуй. Утопая в этом водовороте, Грег на время забывает о своей миссии, об отсутствии опыта с мужчинами, о нависшей над головой опасности.

Мир вокруг становится предельно четким и красочным. Правильным.

Откуда-то Грег точно знает, что если зарыться пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке, настойчиво, почти грубо потянуть назад и коротко лизнуть чувствительное местечко за ухом, Майкрофт не сможет сдержать стон. Грег ловит ртом его рваное дыхание и почти не боится гулкой пустоты, поселившейся в мыслях.

«Кто ты?»

Грег срывает с Майкрофта одежду и бесцеремонно сбрасывает ее прямо на пол. Ну зачем тебе столько слоев? Стремится проверить все появившиеся «догадки». Каждую. По очереди. Нетерпеливо дергает в стороны полы рубашки — отлетевшие пуговицы выбивают чечетку по полу — все равно онемевшие непослушные пальцы не в состоянии совладать с ними.

Майкрофт неодобрительно и как-то болезненно морщится, но не возражает. Стащив с Грега толстовку, впивается губами в основание шеи. Посасывает жарко, яростно, ощутимо прикусывая кожу зубами. Закрыв глаза, Грег стискивает кулаки и вонзает ногти в ладони. Пытается сдержать крик наслаждения, рвущийся из горла.

Он мог бы взять Майкрофта Холмса прямо здесь, прижав к стене. На любой доступной поверхности, даже на подоконнике. Ему бы позволили. И от осознания этого сладко тянет внизу живота. Но голова кружится, словно под действием алкоголя, а колени предательски подрагивают. Пол кажется слишком далеким и жестким.

— Кровать, — рычит Грег, на секунду выныривая из сумасшедшего ритма. И Майкрофт согласно тянет его в смежную комнату.

По пути есть время остыть и попытаться оценить ситуацию относительно трезвым взглядом, но Грег сознательно упускает этот шанс. Остановив Майкрофта в трех футах от кровати, прижимается губами к гладким веснушчатым плечам, цепляется пальцами за пояс чужих брюк, ни на секунду не желая задумываться о возможной искусственной природе своего влечения.

Майкрофт тихо вздрагивает, когда ладонь Грега охватывает поверх ткани его напряженный член и с нажимом проводит по всей длине. Выгнув спину, требовательно толкается навстречу руке, откидывает голову назад. Прижимаясь к его спине, Грег чувствует суматошный стук сердца и крупную дрожь, прокатывающуюся вдоль позвоночника в такт движениям бедер. Чуть отстранившись, расстегивает свои и чужие брюки, стягивает их по очереди вместе с бельем и подталкивает Майкрофта к кровати.

Вот так. Накрыть горячее жесткое тело своим. Кожа к коже. Жарко. Остро. До безумия сладко. Податься вперед, скользнув членом по мягкой упругости живота и заблудиться в интенсивных ощущениях. Наклониться, чтобы захватить в плен эти прекрасные узкие губы и остолбенеть от неожиданности.

— Тревор, — едва различимо шепчет Майкрофт.

Грег ловит смутные отголоски незнакомой реальности на границе сознания.

— Еще. Скажи еще раз, — требует он, уткнувшись лбом в покрытый испариной лоб Майкрофта, и крепко зажмуривает глаза.

— Тревор, — на порядок уверенней и громче повторяет хриплый голос, сталкивая Грега в инферно.

Наверное, так наступает клиническая смерть.

Захлебываясь в потоке ярких образов и чувств, Грег судорожно цепляется за плечи Майкрофта, до хруста сжимает челюсти. Сердце пропускает удар, невесомость падения скручивает внутренности, вдох застревает в горле.

«Какого черта? Откуда? Что это?»

Щеку овевает тепло дыхания, деликатные пальцы ложатся на шею, зарываются в волосы на затылке.

— Тише. Не надо. Прости меня, идиота. — Губы Майкрофта мягко прижимаются к виску, уголки глаз жгут непрошеные слезы. — Расслабься. Не надо.

Мотнув головой, Грег с усилием поднимает веки, ловит обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Грег. Меня зовут Грег, — напоминает он. Себе. _Ему._ Вселенной.

— Грегори. — Майкрофт смакует на языке каждую букву его имени. И это слишком интимно. До ужаса возбуждающе. Правильно.

Грег бережно поглаживает большим пальцем его скулу, обводит по контуру заалевшие губы. Целует, деля на двоих эту щемящую нежность, возникшую из ниоткуда. Умножая восторг и желание.

— Майкрофт, — на пробу произносит он и наблюдает, как расширяются зрачки, как кривится в мучительно-сладкой гримасе бледное лицо. — Майкрофт.

Теперь они падают вместе, и это совсем не страшно.

Вот так. Исступленно. Жадно. На границе самоконтроля. Грег хотел бы знать, откуда тело помнит верные движения, и почему они с Майкрофтом так идеально подходят друг другу. Словно две половинки единого целого. Только не отпускай. Не отстраняйся. Даже на долю секунды.

«Я хочу тебя»

Терпкий аромат возбуждения щекочет обоняние, проникает сквозь поры, заполняет до краев. Отдавшись на волю инстинктам, Грег изучает тело Майкрофта — глазами, руками, губами — играет на нем, словно виртуоз-пианист на уникальном фортепиано, создавая мелодию из глухих стонов, вскриков, шелеста сбившегося дыхания. Разум идеально пуст, сердце колотится прямо под кожей.

Майкрофт приглашающее разводит ноги, его затуманенный желанием взгляд просит о большем. Слова не нужны — Грег интуитивно помнит распределение ролей. Гладкий пластик флакона норовит выскользнуть из непослушных рук, прозрачная смазка приятно холодит ладони.

Майкрофт чутко реагирует на каждое прикосновение, и это настоящее волшебство. Грег даже не подозревал, что владеет подобной магией. Его пальцы кружат, поглаживают, надавливают. Скользят внутрь и тут же отступают. Низ живота заполняет свинцовая тяжесть, член ноет от перевозбуждения.

Подложить под бедра Майкрофта небольшую подушку и намертво сцепиться взглядами. Воздух тревожно звенит от разлившегося в нем напряжения. Подхватить согнутые в коленях ноги и осторожно толкнуться внутрь. Трепетно. Тесно. Одуряюще сладко. Стиснув зубы, выйти и плавно скользнуть обратно, задавая неторопливый дразнящий темп.

Майкрофт судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Его лицо и шею заливает румянец, рот алеет изломанной тонкой кривой, на скулах выпирают желваки. Он резко подается навстречу, сбивая ритм. Охватывает Грега крепкими незагорелыми ногами и комкает в ладонях простынь.

Все это слишком чувственно, и Грег срывается. Губы Майкрофта изгибает самодовольная усмешка. Дюжина грубых размашистых толчков — и вселенная вокруг них раскалывается на бесконечное множество осколков, чтобы спустя несколько потрясающе острых мгновений явиться в новом, чуть измененном облике.

«Я искал тебя»

***

Кэтрин умерла два года назад. За это время Грег привык спать в одиночестве. Привык к негостеприимному холоду постели и поверхностному чуткому сну. Привык всегда оставаться настороже. Опасаясь расслабиться хоть на секунду, подозревал, что в конце концов это постоянное внутреннее напряжение его погубит, но ничего не мог с ним поделать.

Дрейфуя в ленивом потоке посторгазменного блаженства, он незаметно для самого себя уснул, крепко обняв Майкрофта со спины, будто охраняя, заслоняя собой от остального мира. Положив свою руку поверх руки Грега, Майкрофт придвинулся к нему еще плотнее, кутаясь в прикосновение, словно в теплый плед. Пытаясь продлить ощущение счастья и отогнать тревожные мысли.

Спустя некоторое время привычки взяли верх, и Грег откатился к противоположному краю просторной кровати. Сюжет его сегодняшнего сна отличался обилием мелких деталей и смутно знакомых лиц. Грег догонял кого-то в лабиринте темных заплеванных подворотен, а может наоборот убегал. Это было что-то новое.

Ощутив на плече легкое прикосновение, он в первый момент даже не понял, где находится. В мозгу взревел истошный сигнал тревоги, еще не проснувшийся разум охватила паника. «Нашли. Вычислили. Захватили врасплох». Тщетно пытаясь нашарить рукой пистолет, Грег отбросил одеяло. Молниеносно развернулся и придавил противника к кровати. Стиснул пальцами шею и, навалившись на руки, усилил давление.

Он сдавливал чужое горло не жалея сил, но вдруг понял, что человек под ним совершенно не сопротивляется. Грудная клетка дергалась, пытаясь сделать вдох, под подушечками пальцев барабанил пульс. Паника чуть отступила, разум прояснился, и Грег вспомнил. В полутьме спальни глаза Майкрофта казались совсем пустыми — два блеклых стеклянных шарика в провалах глазниц. Грег разжал руки и скатился с кровати. Сдавил ладонями виски.

«Проклятье!»

Майкрофт закашлялся. Громко и надсадно, со свистом втягивая в себя воздух. Грег обернулся — яркие отпечатки пальцев на бледной шее уже начали темнеть, наливаясь кровью — его сердце болезненно дрогнуло.

«Да что же я за мудак такой!» — Грег яростно пнул сваленное на пол покрывало.

Майкрофт походил на птицу, упавшую с большой высоты. Он неподвижно лежал на постели, раскинув в стороны руки-крылья, даже не пытаясь подняться или ощупать горло. Собрав свои вещи, Грег поспешно оделся и выбежал в коридор, так и не проронив ни слова.

***

Он встретил Джона на лестнице, поднимающимся из лаборатории.

— Куда ты?

— Идем, расскажу по дороге.

— А младший Холмс?

— Уснул. Даже гениям иногда нужно отдыхать.

Три длинных пролета между этажами они преодолели в гробовом молчании.

— У меня появился шанс узнать настоящую причину, по которой убили Гарри. — Джон испытующе посмотрел на Грега. — Она была участницей какого-то эксперимента Шерлока. Неудавшегося эксперимента.

— Ты выяснил, чем он занимается в своей лаборатории?

— К сожалению, нет. Я не настолько подкован в этой области, понял лишь общее направление. Какие-то генные манипуляции. Сам он ничего об исследованиях не рассказал, хотя говорил весьма много.

— О чем?

— Как ни странно, обо мне. — Джон криво усмехнулся. — И о других … смежных вещах.

— Ты поэтому его не убил?

— Нет. Да. Возможно. Знаешь, я ворвался к нему, а он словно не заметил пистолет в моей руке и попросил подать «вон тот планшет». А потом вздернул бровь и выдал: «О, ты снова выбрал врачебное дело? Завидное постоянство. Нейрохирургия? На войне в полевых условиях, конечно, мало применима, но у нас давно нет войн». — Джон рассеяно пригладил топорщащиеся на затылке волосы. — Он знает сюжет моих снов, понимаешь? А еще этот его особенный взгляд, стиль речи. Такое ощущение, что я его уже где-то видел.

— Ничего удивительного. — Грег неуверенно пожал плечами. — У них же по всему Городу понатыканы камеры и жучки. Они непрерывно следят за нами. Может _твой_ Холмс и не человек вовсе, а какая-нибудь новая модель андроида-аналитика с расширенной матрицей.

— С каких это пор он стал моим? — Джон вспыхнул. — И если хочешь знать, твой Холмс гораздо больше похож на робота.

— Нет, он очень даже живой, — в свою очередь смутился Грег, мысленно вернувшись на пару часов назад. Лицо обдало жаром.

На душе скребли кошки. Ужасно хотелось найти разумное оправдание своему неожиданному влечению: стимуляторы, наркотики, а может даже галлюциногены? Но откуда-то возникла твердая уверенность, что препараты тут ни при чем.

— Кстати, а как ты объяснишь вот это? — Джон вытащил из кармана куртки небольшое фото и протянул Грегу. — Нашел на одной из полок в лаборатории Шерлока.

С поблекшего от времени снимка на них смотрел улыбающийся Майкрофт, обнимавший за плечи мужчину, ужасно похожего на Грега.

***

— Сэр, через пять минут командиры боевых подразделений Цитадели будут ожидать вас в малом конференц-зале для постановки задачи, — отрапортовала Беатрис, едва за невысоким щуплым доктором захлопнулась дверь.

— В этом нет необходимости. — Пройдя в ванную комнату, Майкрофт скептически оглядел свое отражение в зеркале. — Ничего не предпринимай без моего ведома. — Он осторожно потрогал самый неприятный на вид синяк. — Охрана Цитадели должна функционировать в обычном режиме, никто не должен узнать об этом удручающем… инциденте.

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, он ведь мог убить вас. — Беатрис нахмурила идеально ухоженные брови.

— Я сам с ним разберусь. — Майкрофт отошел от зеркала и пристально посмотрел на помощницу. — А ты займешься текущими рабочими вопросами и не станешь вмешиваться. Это приказ.

***

— Кучка безответственных идиотов. — Джим раздраженно отшвырнул бокал на четверть заполненный виски. От удара о стену тонкое стекло раскололось, осколки брызнули во все стороны, по полу растеклась терпко пахнущая лужица. — Такая простая задача: убить двоих безоружных людей. Я дал им все: планы помещений, коды доступа, график передвижений. Я дал им мотив и повод для бездумной мести, а они решили поболтать с жертвами. Да эти ублюдочные Холмсы кого угодно заболтают до смерти! Вот скажи мне, Себ, нахрена я вообще включил в свой план Мятежников, если можно было нанять профессионала?

— Потому что хотел поиграть? — не поднимая взгляд, пожал плечами Себастьян, полируя специальной тряпочкой окуляр винтовки.

— Вот именно, мой друг. Вот именно, — с излишним пафосом выкрикнул Джим. — Но отпущенное для игр время подошло к концу. Собирай свой отряд, мы переходим к плану «Б».

***

Стоя на плоской площадке — крыше центральной башни Цитадели, Джон с Грегом настороженно наблюдали, как из темноты на них надвигается громадина Реликта. Считалось, что его запустили строители Города 400 лет назад в память о жертвах эпидемии. Формой он напоминал мяч для старинной игры в регби, непрестанно кружил над городом, никогда не покидая его пределов. Грег всегда считал его перемещения хаотичными, но сейчас, глядя, как он четко и осторожно «паркуется» хвостовой частью к небольшому выступу башни, заподозрил наличие в нем серьезной навигационной системы.

— Как думаешь, внутри есть люди? — тихо поинтересовался он, притаившись рядом с Джоном в тени вентиляционной шахты.

— Вряд ли, но небольшая осторожность не помешает.

Они выждали для верности еще пять минут, затем подбежали вплотную к Реликту и опасливо толкнули неприметную дверь. Переступив порог, Грег окинул беглым взглядом полупрозрачные стеллажи, рядами заполнившие пространство.

«Образец номер 365145 извлечен из раствора», — вещал монотонный механический голос. — «Аномалий не обнаружено, все показатели в норме, образец возвращен обратно. Образец номер 365146 извлечен из раствора…».

— Что это за место, черт побери? — не удержался Джон. — Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

— И кто из нас двоих был ближе к научным исследованиям? — пробормотал Грег. Уловив краем глаза движение за стеллажами, он резко дернулся в сторону, одновременно вскидывая руку с пистолетом.

— Здравствуй. — Русоволосая девушка выплыла на открытое пространство, и Грег не сразу признал в ней качественную голограмму. — Я рада, что ты пришел.

— Ты меня знаешь? — Сняв палец с курка, он с любопытством прищурился, восхищаясь мастерством неизвестного гения.

— Да. Ты важен. Я сохранила тебя. Ты помогаешь _ему_ принимать верные решения.

— Я? — Грег смущенно провел ладонью по подбородку, скрипнувшему утренней щетиной, ни секунды не сомневаясь, о ком идет речь. — А как тебя зовут?

— Я забыла свое настоящее имя. — Голограмма печально улыбнулась. — Можешь звать меня Хранительницей.

«Введите запрос», — пробубнил механический голос где-то справа.

Грег отыскал взглядом Джона, нерешительно замершего перед терминалом.

— Я помогу, — предложила Хранительница, подплывая ближе. — Назови имя.

— Гарриет Уотсон, — отчеканил Джон.

«Гарриет Уотсон, идентификационный номер 19562158, жертва полицейского рейда. Новое воплощение в семье Флакс, Вистайл-стрит, 279. Планируемая суррогатная мать — Уна Флакс, идентификационный номер…»

— Новое воплощение? — недоуменно нахмурился Джон.

***

— Я собрал вас здесь в столь неурочный час по одному очень важному вопросу. — Джим обвел лучезарным взглядом хмурые заспанные лица министров. — Как человек, ответственный за соблюдение правопорядка в нашем обществе, вынужден информировать вас, что достопочтимый Майкрофт Холмс был уличен в тесных связях с Мятежниками и объявлен вне закона. В связи с этим предлагаю немедленно обсудить возможные кандидатуры на должность Председателя. Ваши предложения?

Все словно по команде посмотрели на экран для презентаций, в правой части которого транслировалась запись с камеры видеонаблюдения: Майкрофт Холмс мирно спящий в объятиях незнакомого им мужчины, а в левой — досье службы безопасности с фотографией этого человека, Грегори Лестрейда, и внушительный список обвинений.

— Предлагаю избрать на этот пост Джеймса Мориарти, — подал голос министр энергетики, уткнувшись взглядом в сцепленные на коленях руки.

— Поддерживаю, — торопливо выкрикнул министр охраны Периметра.

— Поддерживаю. Поддерживаю, — зашумел нестройный хор голосов.

На лице Джима расцвела счастливая улыбка.

У каждого человека есть свои тайны, родственники и близкие, уязвимые места. Нужно лишь приложить немного усилий и отыскать их.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, мои дорогие, за оказанное доверие. — Он вскинул руки, купаясь в потоке чужой ненависти и страха. — Теперь закрепим наше решение документально, и вы все можете быть свободны.

***

Шерлок шагнул вслед за Майкрофтом внутрь Реликта и встретился взглядом с Хранительницей, которую когда-то знал в человеческом обличии под именем Молли Хупер.

«Гарриет Уотсон, идентификационный номер 19562158, жертва полицейского рейда. Новое воплощение в семье Флакс, Вистайл-стрит, 279. Планируемая суррогатная мать — Уна Флакс, идентификационный номер…»

— Новое воплощение? — недоуменно нахмурился Джон.

— Да, Джон, новое воплощение. — Шерлок бесстрашно приблизился к терминалу, игнорируя напрягшегося Грега. — 400 лет назад у вакцины от Промышленной болезни обнаружился серьезный побочный эффект — бесплодие. Могло выжить только одно поколение нашего вида. Чтобы уберечь человечество от вымирания, мы с Майкрофтом сохранили образец ДНК каждого жителя Города в базе Реликта. Когда гражданин умирает, Хранительница подбирает ему подходящую супружескую пару. С помощью пищевых добавок у женщины симулируют симптомы беременности, а затем на врачебном осмотре ей подсаживают оплодотворенную яйцеклетку, которая развивается естественным путем, и через девять месяцев умерший гражданин возвращается к жизни.

— Другими словами вы клонируете людей? — ошеломленно выдохнул Джон. — Мы все клоны?

— Это задумывалось как временная мера, — Шерлок устало поморщился. — Пока я не отыщу Решение - лекарство от бесплодия.

— Ты проводишь эксперименты над людьми без их ведома? — Джон недоверчиво качнул головой. — Что ты сделал с моей сестрой? Почему ее убили?

— Во-первых, Джон, технически она тебе вовсе не сестра. — Шерлок оттеснил его плечом от терминала и забегал пальцами по клавиатуре. — Во-вторых, я ничего с ней не делал, а в-третьих…

— Но я видел твои записи, она числилась в экспериментальной группе 65А.

— Я вывел ее из группы сразу после получения дополнительных данных. Ее наклонности сильно снижали вероятность получения положительного результата.

— Что, у алкоголички в седьмом воплощении уже не может быть детей? — горько скривился Джон.

— Нет. — Шерлок недоуменно наморщил лоб. — Просто она предпочитала женщин, а не мужчин. Шанс, что она самостоятельно решит завести ребенка, был крайне мал.

Повисла напряженная тишина. После эпидемии гомосексуализм хоть и не был официально запрещен, но серьезно осуждался обществом. Возможно, это было связано с инстинктивным стремлением вида к выживанию. Зато теперь Джон хорошо понимал, какую тайну пыталась утопить в алкоголе его сестра, и почему ни один потенциальный ухажер не задерживался рядом с ней дольше недели.

Майкрофт краем уха слушал негромкий голос Шерлока, что-то втолковывающего Джону, будто пытавшегося его успокоить. Успокоить? — непривычное поведение для высокоактивного социопата, которым тот пытался выставить себя перед посторонними. И не мог отвести взгляд от сосредоточено-задумчивого Грега, застывшего рядом с терминалом.

— Скажите, мисс Хупер, это действительно он? — Майкрофт пытливо посмотрел на приблизившуюся голограмму.

— Действительно. — Хранительница мягко улыбнулась. — Я сохранила его для тебя. Знала, насколько он важен.

— Но как? Его же признали… непригодным, — с трудом выдавил Майкрофт.

Задвинутое в самый дальний уголок памяти чувство вины вспыхнуло с новой силой. Майкрофт просчитался, опоздал, не уделил близкому человеку должного внимания. С головой погрязнув в политическом хаосе, разверзшемся на фоне смертельной эпидемии, пытаясь хоть как-то утихомирить накал страстей, Майкрофт почти не появлялся дома. Он не знал, что у Тревора появились симптомы Промышленной болезни, и тот не захотел волновать партнера страшной новостью. Вакцина не помогла. Тревор тихо умер где-то в коридорах Бартса в толпе инфицированных людей до отказа заполнивших помещения клиники. Один, затерявшийся во всеобщем отчаянии и равнодушии.

— Когда Ричард лично доставил ко мне тело Тревора с пометкой «на уничтожение», я заподозрила неладное и перепроверила заключение. — По лицу голограммы пробежала рябь. Если бы Хранительница была живым человеком, Майкрофт решил бы, что ей тоже больно вспоминать о произошедшем. — И обнаружив мастерскую подтасовку результатов, не стала никому сообщать, просто сохранила его ДНК в базе под чужим номером. Я боялась, если Ричард узнает, что его обман раскрыт, то не успокоится, пока не доведет дело до конца.

— Но я видел заключение, на нем стояла виза Шерлока! — выкрикнул Майкрофт, невольно привлекая внимание остальных к этому разговору.

Если бы он только знал правду, то непременно потребовал бы провести повторные анализы, ведь после смерти Тревора он безоговорочно доверял лишь двоим: брату и Антее.

— Должно быть, ты видел подделку. — Хранительница нахмурилась. — Шерлок в то время был полностью поглощен поиском вакцины.

Майкрофт вспомнил этот странный эмоциональный треугольник: Молли Хупер и Ричард Брук одновременно пытались завоевать внимание Шерлока, а в итоге оказались в объятиях друг друга, через некоторое время закончившихся бурным разрывом отношений.

— Ты солгал мне. — В зрачках Майкрофта плеснулась ненависть. — Ты солгал, что лично проверил тело Тревора.

Шерлок сжал руки в кулаки, затем резко разжал. Раздраженно стиснул зубы. Он мог бы ответить, что на тот момент был занят более приоритетной задачей, нежели банальный осмотр умершего любовника Майкрофта, который мог провести любой мало-мальски квалифицированный врач. Припомнить брату его собственную непредусмотрительность и слепоту. Вздернуть подбородок и сделать вид, будто ему все равно. В те дни люди вокруг них умирали с ужасающей скоростью.

Только Шерлоку было не все равно.

Было не все равно, когда пришла пора кремировать тела родителей. Когда тихая услужливая Молли в последний раз вздохнула, доверчиво свернувшись у него на коленях, пока он заполнял шприц уже бесполезной вакциной. Когда вместе с воспоминаниями о захватывающих детективных буднях пришло осознание того, как ему не хватает одобрения и моральной поддержки одного конкретного детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, который стал ему если не отцом и братом, то верным другом - определенно. Даже вопреки тому, что связал свою жизнь с напыщенным занудой Майкрофтом.

— Прости, — неожиданно даже для самого себя произнес Шерлок и тяжело сглотнул. — Должно быть, я слишком увлекся исследованиями.

Майкрофт скривил губы, готовясь выдать резкую обличительную тираду, но тут между ними вклинился Грег, внимательно и так знакомо посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Моя жена умерла два года назад. Погибла в аварии на 23-м шоссе. Что ты об этом знаешь?

— Ничего. — Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. — Люди постоянно умирают из-за собственной глупости.

— Она была беременна, умник. Кэтрин ненавидела медицинские учреждения и впервые поехала на осмотр лишь на пятом месяце. И умерла по дороге домой. Скажешь, совпадение?

Вскинувшись словно гончая, взявшая след, Шерлок ринулся к терминалу.

— Кэтрин Лестрейд, Кэтрин Лестрейд, — бормотал он себе под нос. — Вот. До замужества Прилоу. Входила в экспериментальную группу 63Б, ни разу не посещала Центр контроля над рождаемостью. Плод: мальчик, 21 неделя. — Он взволнованно крутанулся на месте, прижав сложенные лодочкой ладони к подбородку. — Два года! Решение было найдено еще два года назад. Вы не могли об этом знать, инспектор, но ваш сын стал бы первым человеком, появившимся на свет за четыреста с лишним лет. Мне нужны мои старые записи. Немедленно!

Джон глянул через плечо Шерлока в досье.

— Здесь написано: жертва полицейского рейда.

— Но официальная версия была… — Грег побледнел.

— Молли, выведи список участников группы 63Б, — потребовал Шерлок.

Спустя пять секунд на экране высветились сухие строчки отчета:

_Сандрин Вимс, группа 63Б, жертва полицейского рейда._

_Грета Салк, группа 63Б, жертва полицейского рейда._

_Камил Абди, группа 63Б, жертва полицейского рейда…_

— Кто отдал приказ? — Майкрофт сжал губы в жесткую линию, уже не сомневаясь в ответе.

«Все санкционировано действующим Председателем Джеймсом Мориарти», — сообщил сухой механический голос.

***

Покинув Реликт, они разделились. Шерлок с Джоном направились в лабораторию, а Грег с Майкрофтом в оружейную комнату. Договорились встретиться через полчаса у выхода в парк, примыкающий к южной стороне Цитадели. Похоже, теперь им придется держать оборону сразу с двух фронтов: служба безопасности и Сопротивление открыли на них сезон охоты.

По дороге Майкрофт непрестанно набирал один и тот же номер, стремясь до кого-то дозвониться.

— Пытаешься связаться с женой? — сделал вывод Грег, только сейчас заметив тонкий золотой ободок, поблескивающий на безымянном пальце Майкрофта. Ну конечно, было немыслимо, чтобы мужчина возраста и статуса Холмса оказался не женат - ведь в глазах несведущих горожан он оставался лидером, которому нужно продолжать династию. В груди неприятно кольнуло, и Грег попытался изобразить на лице безразличие с легким намеком на вежливый интерес.

Растеряно наморщив лоб, словно Грег сказал что-то из ряда вон выходящее, Майкрофт замер на секунду. Затем медленно качнул головой.

— У меня нет жены. Пытаюсь предупредить свою помощницу. Ей небезопасно оставаться в Цитадели.

— Та брюнетка, — Грег понимающе кивнул и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Хотелось завопить от радости и пробежать вприпрыжку по коридору. Пальцы нащупали уголок найденной Джоном фотографии. И когда после десятка бесплодных попыток дозвониться Майкрофт оставил коммуникатор в покое, Грег вытащил снимок. — Скажи, а кем я… Тревор был для тебя?

— Мужем. Мы были обычной среднестатистической семьей, — ответил Майкрофт после небольшой паузы и забрал фото из рук Грега.

— Обычной семьей? Два мужика? — Грег нервно хохотнул.

— Да. Семьей, — сухо произнес Майкрофт, бережно разглаживая пальцем смявшийся пластиковый уголок. — Тревор был детективом-инспектором столичной полиции, а я… тот Майкрофт занимал незначительный пост в правительстве. Тревор умер во время эпидемии.

— Получается, вам с братом пришлось клонировать самих себя?

— Да. Семь раз. Мы копили знания, чтобы Шерлок смог отыскать Решение. Излечить людей.

— А у тебя кто-то был после смерти Тревора? — полюбопытствовал Грег и моментально смутился. — Прости, я не должен был спрашивать.

— Нет. — Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на него, заставив поежиться. — У меня не было шанса завести длительные отношения. Управление пятимиллионным городом умников, надзор за младшим братом и его клоном, обучение собственного клона - все это отнимало слишком много времени. Все имеющееся время, если выразиться точнее.

Майкрофт не собирался рассказывать, что среди нескольких миллионов выживших так и не встретил подходящего для себя человека, хотя в один из циклов честно пытался забыться и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Им всем чего-то недоставало. Однажды познав Тревора, Майкрофт уже не мог согласиться на что-то меньшее. Он помнил тихую грусть в глазах наставника — Майкрофта Холмса из предыдущего цикла, когда тот рассказывал о нем. Видел сны о прошлом и уже с трудом мог классифицировать видения своей с Тревором совместной жизни, которые с равным успехом могли оказаться плодом разыгравшегося воображения, обрывками сна или проблеском ложных воспоминаний.

— Я помню тебя, — еле слышно пробормотал Грег, уставившись в пол. — Я много раз видел тебя во сне.

Сердце судорожно рвануло вверх и забилось где-то в районе саднящего горла. А Майкрофт вдруг подумал, что у мироздания все-таки есть свои непреложные законы, раз после семи кругов ада ему выпала призрачная возможность вернуть утраченное.

***

За спиной Грега глухо стукнула входная дверь, и четверо охранявших оружейную комнату юнцов схватились за пистолеты.

«Всех более опытных бойцов отозвали в оцепление и на прочесывание территории Цитадели», — понял Грег.

Майкрофт вышел вперед, словно бы невзначай загородив собой Грега, и вскинул ладонь в успокаивающем жесте.

— Кто здесь главный? В Цитадели произошел переворот, власть захватило незаконное правительство, и мне необходима ваша помощь.

— Нам приказано стрелять в вас без предупреждения, — выпалил один из мальчишек, покрепче перехватывая оружие трясущимися руками.

Безошибочно определив лидера этой группы по направлению косых взглядов, Майкрофт развернулся к нему.

— Ваше имя и звание, боец?

— Сержант Диммок, сэр, — отрапортовал светловолосый крепкий парень, заливаясь взволнованным румянцем.

— Сержант Диммок. — Майкрофт одобрительно кивнул. — Знаю, что у вас недостаточно времени и данных для принятия взвешенного решения, но вам придется его принять. И придется сделать это очень быстро. Занять одну из сторон. — Майкрофт развел руками, словно извиняясь. — Сохранить нейтралитет в сложившейся ситуации не получится.

Мальчишка судорожно сглотнул. Грег видел, как дернулся под тонкой кожей острый кадык.

— Не медлите. Либо стреляйте, либо позвольте нам взять оружие и уйти. У нас на счету каждая минута. — Майкрофт выпрямился, бесстрашно расправив плечи, и Грег впервые за всю свою жизнь почувствовал, что хочет выжить. И не просто выжить, а выжить вместе с Майкрофтом.

— Сержант? — Один из мальчишек нервно оглянулся на оцепеневшего Диммока.

Вскинув голову, тот решительно опустил руку с пистолетом и вытянулся по струнке.

— Какими будут ваши дальнейшие распоряжения, Председатель Холмс?

***

Они осторожно пробирались к месту назначения полутемными коридорами Цитадели, когда в одном из боковых проходов появилась группа из четырех бойцов. Грег их не заметил, и Майкрофт рванул вперед, сбивая его с линии огня, заранее понимая, что не успеет. Он выстрелил короткой очередью по противникам, зацепив одного, Грег извернулся в полете и, грохнувшись на спину, придавленный весом Майкрофта ухитрился обезвредить еще двоих. Последний четвертый благоразумно отступил.

— Какого черта ты лезешь под пули? — зло прорычал Грег, вскакивая на ноги и почти за шкирку втаскивая Майкрофта за угол.

— Считаешь, стоило дать им шанс пристрелить тебя? — процедил тот сквозь зубы, и Грег только сейчас заметил пятно крови, расплывающиеся на левом рукаве его джемпера.

— Проклятье, нужно поскорее отсюда выбираться. Идти сможешь?

Майкрофт кивнул, неловко разматывая шарф, до поры до времени скрывавший уродливые синяки на шее. Стараясь не смотреть на них, Грег взял широкую серую ленту из его пальцев и, перетянув раненую руку чуть ниже плеча, обернул концы вокруг локтя и завязал на шее.

— Туда. — Майкрофт указал подбородком в сторону одного из многочисленных коридорных ответвлений.

И они побежали.

***

Они выскочили в анфиладу арок через восемь с половиной минут, когда задыхающийся Майкрофт уже практически висел на плече Грега.

Вышагивающий вдоль стены Шерлок резко остановился.

— Опять прогуливал занятия по физической подготовке, братец? — Он окинул каждого из них пронзительным взглядом. — Почему так долго?

— Возникли некоторые осложнения. — Отпустив плечо Грега, Майкрофт привалился спиной к колонне и медленно сполз по ней прямо на каменный пол. — А как ваши успехи?

— Этот придурок возомнивший себя единовластным правителем сжег мою лабораторию. — Лицо Шерлока исказила гримаса ярости. — Дотла.

— Ты отыскал Решение один раз, значит, сможешь найти вновь, — очевидно уже не в первый раз произнес Джон и шагнул в сторону Майкрофта. — Вас ранили? Давайте я посмотрю.

Майкрофт безропотно позволил снять с себя шарф и джемпер, разорвать пропитанный кровью рукав рубашки.

— Вы наткнулись на патруль? — Джон покосился на Грега, сосредоточенно ощупывая ткани вокруг раны. — Как далеко отсюда?

— Сложно сказать, мы убегали какими-то закоулками. Четыре человека напали на нас в восточной части Цитадели. — Грег машинально потер ушибленную спину.

— И мой брат закрыл вас собой, — язвительно фыркнул Шерлок, мигом оценив ситуацию. — Кстати, не надейтесь, что я приму _это_ за результат того столкновения. — Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем воздух возле шеи Майкрофта. — Если вы помните, я предупреждал вас о последствиях, инспектор.

— Грег. Меня зовут Грег, — устало пробормотал тот, опускаясь на колени рядом с Майкрофтом. — Грегори Лестрейд, если тебе будет угодно, но никакой не инспектор.

— Плевать. — Шерлок раздраженно скривил губы.

— Отстань от него, — негромко потребовал Майкрофт, вытирая рукавом холодный пот со лба.

— С какой стати? — ощетинился Шерлок, зло сузив глаза. — Ты становишься совершенно нелогичным и удивительно эмоциональным рядом с ним. Кто-то же должен контролировать ситуацию, непредвзято анализировать твои идиотские поступки. Разгребать последствия.

— Я всегда мыслю логически, просто некоторые категории моих размышлений тебе еще недоступны. — Майкрофт печально улыбнулся. — И с последствиями принятых решений я вполне способен разобраться самостоятельно.

— Да? Ну тогда объясни нам убогим, по какой причине ты оставил в живых незнакомца, пытавшегося тебя застрелить, а спустя пару часов задушить? Почему после всего этого ты бросился его прикрывать, поймав предназначенную ему пулю? Молчишь? Ну же, смелей. Озвучь эти романтические бредни, что родились в твоем мозгу под действием гормонов. Ты не смог бы потерять его вновь? Вранье, смог бы. Ты терял его в своих кошмарах миллион раз. Не выдержал бы очередных похорон? Глупость. Ты хоронил себя, меня, Антею уже семь раз, и ничего фатального с тобой не произошло. Ты гораздо важнее, чем он, и если бы…

— Шерлок, ты не мог бы ненадолго заткнуться? — Джон неодобрительно посмотрел на него снизу вверх и покачал головой. — Лучше наблюдай за подходами, чтобы нас не застали врасплох, пока я извлекаю пулю.

Джон полез в рюкзак за хирургическими инструментами, а Грег наклонился к лицу Майкрофта и осторожно провел костяшками пальцев по бледной щеке.

— Считаешь, мне было бы проще хоронить тебя? — тихо уточнил он.

— Безусловно. — Плотно сжав обветренные губы, Майкрофт отвернулся и посмотрел вдаль. — Ты знаешь меня меньше суток.

— Зато люблю, кажется, уже вечность. — Грустно усмехнувшись, Грег убрал с высокого лба прилипший завиток рыжеватых волос. — Не подставляйся так больше, будь добр.

Майкрофт рвано вздохнул, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Глаза предательски защипало.

— Мне придется сделать небольшой надрез, чтобы выдавить пулю с обратной стороны. — Джон кашлянул, напоминая о своем присутствии. — Но у меня только одна доза обезболивающего, и неизвестно, что ждет нас дальше.

— Значит, обойдемся без анестезии. — Майкрофт поморщился, попытавшись машинально пожать плечами, и Грег осторожно сжал пальцы его здоровой руки в безмолвной поддержке.

***

Розовые лепестки цветков сакуры медленно кружили, опадая с ветвей на землю. Было что-то чертовски неправильное в том, чтобы умирать в такой прекрасный солнечный день. Грег окинул взглядом многочисленные террасы и балконы Цитадели, ощетинившиеся черными дулами автоматов. Оторвавшийся от башни Реликт, похожий на огромный воздушный шар, закладывал вираж в небе возле Стены.

— Зачем ты сжег мою лабораторию, недоумок? — В этом длинном темно-синем пальто с поднятым воротником Шерлок напоминал хищную птицу. — Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил. Мне понадобились годы…

Его оппонент - незнакомый Грегу мужчина с подвижным взглядом и суетливой мимикой скривился.

— Не льсти себе, гений. Я знаю вашу тайну, знаю, над чем ты работал. Ты впустую растратил столько времени. — Джим радостно осклабился. — Но природа справилась без твоей помощи, люди сами исцелили себя.

— Тогда зачем было убивать всех этих женщин? — Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, ничем не выдав бушующую в душе ярость. — Я не понимаю.

— Мне нужно было время на подготовку. Этот мир невероятно захватывающий - столько интересных игр! Но братья Холмс не позволили бы мне захватить власть над Городом, обладать Реликтом. Ты разучился играть, Шерлок. И твой некогда могущественный старший брат - тоже. Вы стали скучны, скучным людям не место в моем новом королевстве.

— Если Решение было найдено, Реликт следует уничтожить, — непререкаемым тоном отрезал Майкрофт.

— Конечно, после того, как мы убедимся… — начал Шерлок, но Джон резко вскинул руку, обрывая его взволнованную речь.

— Результаты клонирования, как ты сам заметил, имеют множество недостатков, и чем скорее мы покончим с ним, тем лучше. Люди мучаются, сходят с ума, путаются в воспоминаниях. Еще пара таких поколений, и мы станем расой шизофреников и психопатов.

— Мне нравится этот расклад. — Джим хихикнул, прикрыв рот сжатой в кулак рукой. — Возможно, я заведу себе домашний зверинец из ваших клонов или маленький безумный цирк. — Он весело ткнул ближайшего громилу-охранника в бронированный бок. — Сумасшествие станет новой нормой для психики, и кто знает, как эта норма преобразит существующий мир. — Внезапно он посерьезнел, моментально сменив выражение лица. — Ваша надменность меня ужасно утомляет. Встретимся в следующей жизни, зануды. — Джим повернулся спиной к пленникам, намереваясь уйти. — Пристрелите их, — бросил он шестерым бойцам, весь разговор топтавшимся на шаг позади него.

Грег так и не понял, откуда прилетела первая пуля. Пробив голову Джима, она взметнула фонтанчик земли в каких-то трех футах от ботинок Джона.

— Ложись, — заорал Грег, бесцеремонно дергая замешкавшегося Майкрофта вниз. Джон и Шерлок слаженно уткнулись лицом в траву справа от них.

— Всем защищать председателя Холмса, — прогремел над садом усиленный динамиками женский голос.

Пули свистели над головой, осыпая землю разорванными розовыми лепестками и листьями. Неотличимые друг от друга бойцы в черных зеркальных шлемах и темной форме без опознавательных знаков перестреливались короткими очередями. Невидимый снайпер произвел еще два метких выстрела, и двое оставшихся на ногах охранников Мориарти рухнули навзничь.

Когда пальба прекратилась, Грег первым поднял голову и огляделся по сторонам. Он не мог с уверенностью утверждать, кто выиграл в этой битве, но судя по тому, что они были все еще живы…

— Председатель Холмс, — от стен Цитадели к ним торопилась молодая черноволосая девушка, закинув автомат за плечо и зажав снятый шлем под мышкой. Чуть позади нее в толпе бойцов Грег заметил раскрасневшегося сержанта Диммока. — Себастьян Моран успел скрыться, я отправила вслед за ним группу, но боюсь, этого будет недостаточно. Нужно ваше разрешение, чтобы поднять поисковые вертолеты над Городом.

Майкрофт тщательно отряхнул брюки и пару секунд изучал испачканные землей ладони.

— Ты ослушалась прямого приказа, Беатрис, — сухо произнес он, в конце концов взглянув на помощницу.

— Какого черта, Майкрофт? Она спасла нам жизнь! — Грег попытался заслонить девушку собой, но Майкрофт не обратил на его попытку ни малейшего внимания. Кажется, он даже перестал моргать.

Теплая ладошка легла на плечо Грега. Что это было — благодарность или извинение, — он так и не понял. Беатрис обогнула его и встала на шаг ближе к Майкрофту.

— Никак нет, сэр. — В ее зрачках Грегу померещились искорки смеха, хотя лицо было непроницаемо серьезным. — Это был обычный рабочий вопрос, и я разрешила его в рамках своих должностных обязанностей.

Неожиданно Майкрофт тепло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, моя девочка. — Он притянул девушку к себе и осторожно приобнял одной рукой. — Ты как всегда неподражаема. Взлет поисковых вертолетов я разрешаю.

— Если никто не против, я тоже немного постреляю, пока здесь еще не начали прибираться.

Все с удивлением обернулись в сторону Джона, который забрал у одного из бойцов тяжелую дальнобойную пушку и сейчас целился из нее в покатый бок Реликта.

— Не делай этого Джон. — Шерлок взволнованно шагнул к нему. — Обещаю, я сам уничтожу Реликт, как только…

Снаряд взвился в воздух, оставляя за собой молочно-белый след, и с легкостью пробил тонкую обшивку. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Реликт вздрогнул и начал заваливаться на бок, медленно теряя высоту. Грег до последнего думал, что чудо холмсовской мысли перелетит через Стену и навсегда затеряется в лесных дебрях, но Реликт падал слишком быстро. Он протаранил возникшую на пути преграду из бетона и стали, проложил гигантскую просеку сквозь деревья и зарылся в землю примерно в пятистах футах от периметра Города.

— Прикажете оцепить брешь и собрать команду для восстановления Стены? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Беатрис, вытащив из внутреннего кармана неизменный коммуникатор.

— Нет. — Майкрофт прищурился, наблюдая, как первые машины горожан устремляются к развалинам. — Думаю, настала пора человечеству заново осваивать Планету.

Беатрис ушла. Шерлок с Джоном о чем-то оживленно спорили в стороне, все остальные занялись последствиями перестрелки. Грег подошел к Майкрофту и осторожно взял его ладонь в свои руки.

— Знаешь, я не тот человек, которого ты любил до эпидемии, — тихо произнес он, глядя Майкрофту в глаза. — Тревор умер.

— Знаю. — Майкрофт спокойно кивнул. — Наверняка я сам тоже сильно отличаюсь от Майкрофта Холмса четырехсотлетней давности. Но ведь что-то между мной и тобой осталось, как считаешь?

— Что-то осталось. — Грег мягко улыбнулся. — И появилось что-то новое. И если тебя устраивают такие перемены, я бы хотел с тобой поужинать... и просто отдохнуть… принять душ и переодеться… не знаю, правда, в какой последовательности. Провести рядом отпущенный судьбой срок и освободить место следующему поколению людей.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Майкрофт потянул Грега за руку в сторону Цитадели.

— Для начала нам обоим следует показаться моему личному врачу и обработать раны в стерильных условиях. Не то, чтобы я не доверял мастерству доктора Уотсона.

— Радуйся, что он вообще снизошел до осмотра твоей пустячной раны, — хохотнул Грег. — Вообще-то Джон высококлассный нейрохирург и занялся тобой только из уважения к статусу Председателя.

— Отлично! Ценю людей, правильно расставляющих приоритеты, — с серьезным видом заявил Майкрофт. — Значит, теперь у нас под боком всегда будет профессионал, готовый штопать Шерлока после неудачных экспериментов. Как-то в один из циклов, четвертый, кажется, мы с Шерлоком не уследили за его пятилетним клоном и тот…

Лепестки сакуры лениво кружась опадали на землю, а столпившиеся возле разрушенной Стены люди с боязнью и любопытством вглядывались в одичавший огромный мир, открывшийся им за пределами Города.


End file.
